A Bug's Life Fanfic
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: I really don't know where this is going. I started it out kinda as a sequel to the movie telling what happens afterwards. But only one chapter so plent more to come!
1. Default Chapter

The next winter came around and the promise of rain hung in the air. As well as a tingle of excitement.  
  
"YAY! They're coming! Finally!" Dot ran down the corridor skipping every other step dancing into the arms of her "brother" Flik.  
  
He lifted her up into the air laughing. "Yeup!" he said brightly "They should be here in a few days."  
  
They were of course talking about the arrival of the "warriors". Better known as "Flik's best mistake."  
  
After being known as the ant who messed everything up he had certainly gotten a better outlook on life. With the help of Atta and Dot that is.  
  
Atta stepped in their playtime. "Dot time for you to go to school, and Flik it's time for your ceremony."  
  
"Awwwwwwwww." They both said.  
  
Atta rolled her eyes. They could be such little kids at certain times, especially Flik. "Come on!"  
  
"Can't I please come?" begged Dot  
  
"No, you need your education. Even Flik went through school."  
  
"That's rig.. HEY!"  
  
Atta laughed and walked out the door. Dot giggling followed her and Flik sighing followed the troupe out the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
After both of the older ants had said goodbye to their young charge they turned around and headed down the hallway to the grand council room.  
  
"Ready." Atta whispered  
  
Flik just gulped in reply as his antennae twanged uncomfortably.  
  
Atta giggled and grabbed Flik's hand pulling him into the room. There stood the queen and her four council members. This would be her last official act as queen before she completely handed over the reigns to her daughter.  
  
"So Flik, it's time to decide what to do with you." She said in her formidable voice.  
  
Flik's only response was to once again gulp.  
  
"Now it seems that you can't do anything that requires work without messing it up somehow."  
  
Flik winced at these harsh words.  
  
"Except you have an amazing ability to invent things. But I daresay you can't do that all the time. Every ant contributes in this colony. And even though your inventions help you success rate," the Queen paused, choosing her words carefully "Leaves something to be desired."  
  
Flik laughed nervously. Of course he only had 4 true successes. The megaphone, the telescope, the harvester and the bird. But the Queen was right, out of his 43 "inventions" only having 4 that worked was not a very good ratio.  
  
"Ahem" the Queen's harsh voice snapped him out of his daydream. "So the council and I have been watching you for some time now Flik, and we have decided on a job for you."  
  
Here is comes..  
  
"We wish you to be Atta's official aid."  
  
"I...what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Atta looked at her mom and the council dumbfounded.  
  
The Queen noticed the two young ant's apparent shock. "Yes I know this position does not exist. But like I said we have been watching you for awhile. I notice when you help Atta she seems to make the smaller decisions quicker and not get stressed out as much."  
  
"Not to mention it keeps Flik out of trouble." Muttered Mr. Soil  
  
"So all in favor of creating this position say 'aye'."  
  
"AYE!" Four hands shot up.  
  
"Well there you have it." Said the Queen. She stepped off of the podium and handed over her Flower crown for the last time.  
  
"I wish both of you the best of luck." She said quietly  
  
Atta who had gotten over her shock nodded. Flik just continued to stare. "Congratulations, dear," Said Dr. Flora coming off the podium.  
  
"Th-thanks.." Said Flik distantly.  
  
Atta grabbed Flik's hand and pulled him out the door. "Come on, 'aid'"  
  
Flik unfroze and followed her happily.  
  
"Ahh, young love." Said Dr. Flora  
  
"Heh, well that was a good 'kill two birds with one stone' feat we just did." Said Mr. Soil  
  
The other three council members nodded. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Put it on!" Atta held out the yellow flower crown to Flik.  
  
"But I'll look stupid."  
  
"Nonsense! You are in a position of royalty and you need to act like it."  
  
Flik took the yellow crown reluctantly and put it on wincing as it went over his antennae. Atta noticed this.  
  
"What's wrong now?"  
  
"It just kinda hurts that's all."  
  
Atta noticed the petals of the crown were pushing his antennae into a 'curl' position. Only his antennae didn't curl.  
  
Atta laughed and started to mess with the silly looking hat trying to make it more comfortable. At least untill they heard a loud buzzing outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The loud buzzing noise got louder and louder. Flik and Atta ran, or rather flew outside to see the commotion.  
  
The circus bugs had landed outside and were being greeted with joyous applause.  
  
Only this time there was one more member.  
  
"I-I am so glad to have come here. I really wish.."  
  
Flik laughed as he recognized Molt's stutter and felt a long hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hello, my boy." Manny looked down on the small ant.  
  
"Oooh, got a promotion I see." Said Rosie  
  
Flik looked at the crown on his head and laughed nervously. The other ants not knowing what was going on looked at him too. Flik at that point started to wish the ground would just swallow him up.  
  
Atta flew over and smiled taking up an amplifier. "I will explain all at the feast tonight welcoming our guests and welcoming out newest royal helper!"  
  
All the ants cheered loudly and Flik barely felt the pats on his back or heard the congratulations. All he could feel was the heat from his own face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Royalty!" said Gypsy with astonishment.  
  
"I didn't find out untill this morning." Said Flik quickly.  
  
The party was in full swing and Atta had just finished explaining why Flik was wearing the crown. This had been greeted with tremendous applause and Flik once again wishing for the ability to disappear.  
  
Atta giggled. "I thought you would like everyone clapping for you."  
  
"I didn't think that I really meant that much." He replied honestly.  
  
"Now that's not true." Said Slim  
  
"Ja! You hav much reason to make zeez ants like jo." Himelich added.  
  
"I.." Flik wasn't given time to answer because Dot came bounding in.  
  
"Flik, Flik! That's so cool!" she bounded over to the table and jumped in his lap.  
  
"Hey!" Flik relaxed for the first time that day. "What are you doing up. You still have school tomorrow."  
  
"I need help to study for a test." Said Dot. "Pleeeeeeeeeese!"  
  
Dr. Flora heard the girl. "Ummm, Flik dear, you might want to retire early. I'll study with her highness for you!"  
  
"Awwwww!" said Dot "Flik is really good at helping me study. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!" "I don't see why not. I always have time for you Dot." Said Flik  
  
Dr. Flora shifted nervously.  
  
"Come on Dot. Let's go find a quieter place to study!" said Flick, thankful for the excuse to leave the party.  
  
"What's the test on?" asked Molt  
  
"The Grasshopper wars!" said Dot happily.  
  
"Oh!" Molt was genuinely interested. "Can I listen in?"  
  
"Why on earth would you need to do that?" asked Manny.  
  
"I wasn't here when it started. I was nursing mom after she got sick."  
  
Flik looked at Dot. "Well?"  
  
Dot nodded. "I don't care. You can all come if you want!"  
  
"Oh, dear." Said Dr. Flora  
  
As all the guests of honor left the noisy party and went into the almost empty anthill the other four council members quietly followed.  
  
They came to the council room and sat on the seats. Then the four council bugs came in and went over in the corner, not missed by anyone. Atta ducked in. "Oh I'm sorry. I was just trying to get away."  
  
"It's ok Atta." Said Flik "We're just studying."  
  
"Oh! Why didn't you ask me?" said Atta  
  
"Because Flik is smarter than you." Said Dot sticking out her tongue  
  
This got a chuckle from everyone except Atta and Dot  
  
Flik sensing another sister battle took the notes from Dot's hands and started to ask questions.  
  
"Ok, how long did the Grasshopper Wars last?"  
  
"19 years!" said Dot  
  
"Yeup, ok, how did they start?"  
  
"Ummmmmm, didn't a bunch of locusts eat all our food and Hopper gave us some grain so we could survive?"  
  
"There's more than that." Said Flik  
  
"Uhhhhh, I don't remember."  
  
Dr. Flora came over. "Hopper told us that he would give us the food if we paid him back the next year. But when he came back he said it wasn't enough. So he told us to pay the rest back. So then he came back the next year. And it kept on going year after year."  
  
"Oh." Said Dot.  
  
"Flik, dear. Are you sure you don't want me to take over?"  
  
"I'm positive Dr. Flora. I can handle it."  
  
"Next question!" said Dot  
  
"Ok, let's see!" Flik looked at the notes. Then he paled. "Oh.." He said softly  
  
Dr. Flora winced  
  
"What?" asked Dot  
  
"Nothing. Ok, when was the first revolt against Hopper...and..how did it end?" he finished softly.  
  
The circus bugs turned to see the other ants in the room take off their hats and close their eyes.  
  
"There was an ant named Push who led a bunch of ants against Hopper. He gathered a bunch of weapons and tried to make him leave. But they were not very big and Hopper beat them."  
  
"And the outcome?" asked Flik  
  
"Hopper beat them all and squished their leader." Said Dot quietly  
  
Flik nodded his antennae sinking.  
  
Molt looked at the subdued ants. "I had no idea Hoppy did something like that."  
  
"It's ok..." said Flik "You couldn't have stopped him if you wanted to. No one could."  
  
Dot looked at Flik. "It ends happy though!"  
  
Flik nodded. "Yeup, how did the wars end?"  
  
"We made a big bird and you helped the Blueberries scare off Hopper's gang! Then you led him to a birds nest!"  
  
Molt winced at these last words.  
  
Dot saw "Oh, I'm sorry!"  
  
"I-It's ok!" said Molt in a fake cheerful voice.  
  
"Ok Dot, time for bed." Said Flik  
  
"Awwww, night" she kissed Flik on the cheek and ran over to her mother who was standing in the doorway. "Night mom!" Then she stuck her tongue at her sister "Night At-ta!"  
  
Then she scampered down the hall. Flik took off his crown and set it on the rocks. "I'm going to bed too." He said quietly "Good night." He quietly walked out the door and turned left.  
  
"Something more than studying went on here tonight." Said Slim  
  
The Queen walked over to Atta and the council members. "Poor boy. That must have been hard."  
  
"I tried to warn him." Said Dr. Flora.  
  
"Is this about Push?" asked Gypsy  
  
Atta nodded. "We were all shocked at what happened to him. Hopper did it in front of the whole colony to teach us a lesson."  
  
"Oh my.." Said Molt  
  
"Why was Flik so upset?" asked Rosie  
  
Atta picked up Flik's crown which had hole in the petals for his antennae. She sighed and looked at the circus bugs.  
  
"Because. Push was Flik's dad." 


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this chapter because over two years I've gotten 20 reviews on one chapter. Again, no idea if I will ever continue, but I figured you persiverent peoples deserved this.

* * *

Rosie paled and looked at Atta, startled. "His father?"

Atta nodded. "Yes, Push was Flik's father. He was a very good ant," she said quietly, fiddling with her fingers and looking downcast. "Even though I was just a little ant at the time I…" she trailed off. "He used to make me toys and things to play with when I was little," she explained. "These things helped me get through all the 'royal' treatment and keep me humble." Atta gave a tiny smile. "You'd be amazed at how playing with a doll made from grass and seeds would humble a princess.

"Anyways, when he led the revolt against Hopper, he knew it was a fool's errand. But he hoped… it would give us courage. It didn't really, but it's good to know he didn't know that," Atta looked up, her eyes a little bright. "I'm sorry. It's an important part of our history and it's very important for everyone to know about, but it's… hard."

"We understand, dear," Manny said kindly. "Go see the lad. I daresay he needs you more then we do right now."

Atta gave him a grateful look and picked up Flik's crown. She murmured a quiet

'excuse me' and left the room.

"Poor dear, I tried to warn them," Dr. Flora sighed as Atta left.

* * *

Atta walked into Flik's room to see the poor ant curled around a leaf pillow. She bit her lip and walked in, sitting at the edge of his bed. "You okay?" she asked softly.

Flik's antennae twitched but he made no other effort to reply. There was an awkward silence for a minute before Flik took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No," he finally answered.

Atta nodded and lay down next to Flik, patting his back soothingly. "I know you don't like to be reminded of him," she said kindly. "But he's part of our history. His legend will live on forever, and believe it or not, that's what he was trying to accomplish when he did what he did."

Flik nodded slowly and turned over to face Atta. Atta drew back her hand and gave Flik a small smile. "I didn't know you could be so depressed, I always thought you were the happy one."

Flik laughed and little and returned Atta's smile. "I wanted to see how you'd respond under pressure," he joked weakly.

Atta laughed for his sake and propped her head on her fist. "Well, you picked the right night to do it."

Flik sighed. "I know, I know. The guys are out there and everyone should be celebrating… but…"

"Flik," Atta said sternly and drew Flik's face up to look at hers. "You're upset, and you have every right to be upset. I'm not berating you for anything. If you don't want to be out there, then no one is making you. Especially not me."

Flik's grin widened a little before dropping. "It's not that I don't want to be out there. It's just that…" he trailed off slowly.

"Yes?" Atta asked, prodding him to go on.

"Every time I hear his name, I see… I see what Hopper did to him," Flik sighed. "I don't remember the great man who helped the colony, or my dad. I just remember his last seconds in life, over and over…"

Atta's eyes widened before she drew Flik into her embrace. "Oh… oh…" she said softly. "Flik…"

"I can't help it," Flik said quietly. "I don't want to but…"

"Shhh…" Atta cut him off. "It's all right. No one can get over that kind of thing completely. Don't worry."

"Thanks… Atta," Flik said softly.

"Always," Atta replied and continued to hold Flik until they were both fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Flik and Atta slowly came down to the main hall where breakfast was being served. Both were yawning and looked slightly mussed as they sat down next to the Circus Bugs.

Rosie gave them a sidelong glance and winked at Flik. "Long night?" she asked.

Flik laughed and then turned a bright red. "Nooo…" he said slowly. "We just talked, about stuff…"

Atta nodded and patted Flik's arm. "Can you please go get me some nectar, I'm thirsty."

"Sure," Flik said brightly and got up from the table to oblige his fiancée.

Atta turned to the rest of the bugs and lowered her voice. "We talked about his dad last night," she said quickly. "And then he fell asleep. Please, don't bring it up anymore. I prefer him happy."

"As you wish, dear," Manny said with a wink.

Slim and Francis both hid small laughs as Flik came back with three cups of nectar. "Here you go," he said brightly, handing one to Atta.

"Thanks," Atta said gratefully and took her cup from Flik and downed it.

"Three cups?" Slim asked. "May I ask what the third one is for?"

"Not what," Flik replied, setting them down. "Who."

"Who?" Molt asked.

"Wait one second," Flik laughed and turned around, standing still for a few seconds.

Atta smiled as she sipped on the sweet drink. "What did I ever do without you?" she asked herself quietly.

"RAWR!" a loud voice growled as Dot came flying from nowhere right into Flik's outstretched arms.

"She got me!" he said dramatically, swinging Dot around and flopping into his chair. "Here you go," he said with a grin as he handed Dot the extra drink.

"Thanks!" she said excitedly and sipped on the cup.

Flik took his own cup and drank it happily while Dot went on and on about what she was doing in school and how she was doing to the other bugs.

"Oh, and we have this awesome report project to do!" she said excitedly. "You get to pick your role model and do a presentation on them! Flik is my role model!"

Flik snorted into his drink and coughed a little. "Y-yes?" he asked.

Dot turned around and grinned. "Is that all right?" she asked.

Flik blinked down at her then smiled. "Sure, if that's what you want. Mind warning me next time?" he asked.

Dot giggled. "Sorry, I got so caught up in everything I forgot to ask. Oh, and can you come in on the presentation day?"

Flik exchanged glances with Atta who in turn shrugged and finished off her own drink. "I don't see why not," she said.

"Yay!" Dot cheered and hugged Flik. "That's awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone else."

"You better get going though, or you won't have time to tell anyone anything before class," Atta told her.

"Right!" Dot said and jumped off Flik's lap. She stood on tiptoe and kissed Atta's cheek. "See ya!" she said brightly. She turned and did the same for Flik and waved excitedly as she ran out the hall door.

"My my," Rosie said. "So full of energy."

"And so absent minded," Francis laughed. "Like someone we know," he chided while looking at Flik.

"I aim to please," Flik countered.

The bugs at the table began to laugh as Atta's mother came into the hall and plopped down next to Atta. "Well, that was the first good night's rest I've had in ages!" she exclaimed. "How was your night?"

"Fine," Atta and Flik said together.

"You know, if you two want your own room, all you have to do is ask," her mother laughed.

Atta and Flik both blushed scarlet and pretended to sip on empty cups.

"Also, since your coordination is over with dear, you also need to choose a wedding date," she added.

Atta rolled her eyes. "Yes mother," she sighed.

"Well, this colony will need new ants soon," her mother said matter of factly. "Oh, by the way Flik dear, thanks for going with Dot to the school thing. She was so excited."

"She told you yesterday but not me?" Flik asked with a laugh.

"She really is following in your footsteps," Slim replied.

Flik shrugged. "I'm more then absentminded you know."

"Now," Atta added.

"Hey," Flik started to protest but Atta countered it by kissing him on the cheek.

"I was teasing you," she said with a grin. "Come on guys, some things have changed since you last left."

"Tour?" Molt asked. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them like a little child. "Oh goodie!"

"We've got a western tunnel done," Atta answered and motioned for them to follow. "Come on, we'll show you."

"Don't forget to pick a date!" her mother yelled as they left.

"Yes mom!" Atta called back as she walked out the door.

Atta's mother rolled her eyes and downed her own cup. "Kids, no matter how old they get, they never seem to grow up."


End file.
